Happy Birthday, Lily!
by ashimie
Summary: for Lily's Birthday; Hari ini Lily Potter berulang tahun. Harry menyempatkan diri untuk menengok makam ibunya, saat akan pulang, ia melihat Lily kecil asik berbicara dengan orang asing mencurigakan berpakaian serba hitam. Harry mencurigai orang itu, tangannya sudah menggenggam tongkat di dalam kantung mantelnya, bersiap untuk merapal sebuah mantra demi melindungi Lily.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling pemilik semesta Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot. Tak ada niatan komersial untuk fic ini, hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Peringatan untuk OOC dan Typo.

Catatan author : dibuat untuk memeriahkan Ulang Tahun Lily Evans-Potter yang dirayakan tiap tanggal 30 Januari.  
err..oke ini emang telat satu hari menurut waktu Indonesia, baru muncul semalem di otak idenya :D  
mungkin bisa diangap fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic _'Terimakasih, Lily.'_ yang saya publish untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Severus Snape pada acara SnapeDay (9-16 Januari). tetapi kedua fic ini dapat dibaca secara terpisah. linimasa yang digunakan hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengan fic _'Terimakasih, Lily.'_. dan tidak banyak kaitannya dengan fic tersebut.

Summary: Hari ini hari spesial untuk Harry, ibunya berulang tahun. Harry menyempatkan diri untuk menengok makam ibunya, saat akan pulang, ia melihat Lily asik berbicara dengan orang asing mencurigakan berpakaian serba hitam. Harry mencurigai orang itu, tangannya sudah menggenggam tongkat di dalam kantung mantelnya, bersiap untuk merapal sebuah mantra demi melindungi Lily.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!**

Baru sekitar 2 jam yang lalu matahari bertengger di ufuk timur untuk memulai hari ini dengan cahaya hangatnya. Awan-awan bergelut tipis-tipis di langit seolah tak ingin menghalangi cahanya matahari pagi ini. Salju masih bertebaran dimana-mana, tetapi aura musim semi seakan mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Akhir Januari tahun ini tidak terasa dingin menggigit seperti tahun lalu.

Seekor burung gereja bertengger pada sebuah dahan pohon di depan sebuah gerbang desa bertuliskan _'Godric's Hollow'_, sebuah pemukiman _muggle _dan penyihiryang cukup ramai. Merasa terusik oleh angin yang berhembus, burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya, menghempaskan diri dan terbang memasuki wilayah desa. Sebagian besar bangunan di desa itu adalah bangunan tua, banyak orang-orang yang tinggal di sana karena turun-temurun dari leluhur mereka.

Pagi ini beberapa orang terlihat bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jubah panjang berlapis mantel hangat, terlihat berjalan menuju ke sisi desa yang sepi, lalu kemudia ia menghilang dengan bunyi _'pop'_ pelan. Ada lagi seorang wanita muda yang sedang berdiri untuk memasuki mobilnya. Bersiap untuk mengendarinya.

Burung gereja itu terus melebarkan sayapnya untuk mengitari desa, ia berbelok di ujung jalan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertengger pada dahan pohon yang terdapat di dalam halaman sebuah rumah dengan gaya modern, satu-satunya rumah yang terlihat lebih mengikuti jaman dibandingkan rumah yang lain. Dari salah satu jendela rumah itu, terlihat seorang pria muda sedang duduk di meja makan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Mereka baru saja selesai sarapan. Sang istri sedang membereskan meja makan dan pergi menuju dapur. Seorang anak laki-laki pergi meninggalkan meja menuju tangga ke lantai dua rumah itu. Dan seorang gadis kecil yang langsung melesat menuju boneka mainannya di dekat perapian.

Pria muda itu tidak beranjak dari kursinya, ia sedang memperhatikan sebuah kantung kecil yang terbuat dari kain beludru hijau yang ada dihadapannya, persis seperti warna mata pria tersebut. Ia meraih kantung itu dan menimang-nimangnya di atas telapak tangannya. Ia tahu betul isi kantung tersebut, ia juga tahu kegunaannya dan cara menggunakannya. Dan ia ingin menggunakannya satu kali lagi, hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan hatinya khusus pada hari ini.

Tetapi ada sebersit keraguan yang semakin lama semakin besar yang mengganggu pikirannya. Terakhir kali ia menggunakan benda yang terdapat di dalam kantung itu, ia merasa ketagihan ingin menggunakannya terus-menerus, walau ia tahu sudah banyak orang-orang yang mejadi korban benda itu dan khilaf pada dunia disekitarnya. Profesor Albus Dumbledore salah satunya. Benar kata profesornya itu, benda ini memang sangat menggiurkan, lebih beharga daripada uang bagi yang membutuhkannya.

"Berhentilah memandangi benda ini, Harry." Istri si pria yang bernama Harry itu telah kembali dari dapur, dengan cekatan ia mengambil kantung yang berada di tangan suaminya. Ia tahu apa yang akan diperbuat suaminya dengan benda itu, dan ia tidak menyetujuinya kali ini.

"Ginny!" Harry Potter yang terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba istrinya langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan menoleh, memperhatikan kacang pinggang yang telah ditunjukkan Ginny.

Ginny menghela nafas. Ia menurunkan tangan dari pinggangnya dan memandangi mimik wajah Harry dengan seksama.

"Kau perlu berangkat ke kantor, sayang. Dan berhentilah memikirkan batu dalam kantung ini. Aku tidak ingin kau menggunakannya lagi." Ginny menaruh kantung itu di atas meja, memandang Harry, dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah suaminya, ia memelankan suaranya. "Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu terlarut lagi dengan ketidakpastian karena batu itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau seperti terakhir kali kau menggunakan batu itu empat tahun yang lalu."

Wajah Ginny begitu sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Harry tahu ia salah karena mencoba menggunakan batu itu lagi. Ia pasti akan terhanyut pada khayalan lagi, dan bisa saja berlanjut larut pada perasaan yang berujung putus asa oleh kenyatan, seolah ia ingin meninggalkan dunia ini hanya untuk bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Biar bagaimana pun, Harry masih sangat merindukan mereka.

Empat tahun yang lalu saat Harry terpaksa menggunakan batu itu untuk membangkitkan sosok ibunya lagi, membuat seluruh kerinduannya membuncah pada sosok dihadapannya. Harry begitu bahagia. Niat awalnya yang hanya untuk beberapa jam ia menggunakan batu itu, berubah menjadi beberapa hari. Tak ada yang dapat melihat sosok ibunya yang diwujudkan oleh _Batu Kebangkitan _selain Harry sendiri. Dari hari ke hari, ia merasa ibunya semakin nyata. Harry mulai sering berbicara sendiri, dan Ginny sangat khawatir akan keadaan suaminya saat itu. Sampai akhirnya Ginny memaksa Harry melepaskan batu itu dan menyimpannya, membuat ia berjanji untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi.

Harry menatap mata Ginny, meraih tangan wanita itu yang masih menangkup wajahnya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ginny. "Aku tahu. Hari ini hari ulang tahun ibuku, sayang. Aku—" Harry memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "—aku hanya merasa sangat merindukan mereka."

"Kau bisa mengunjungi makam mereka hari ini, sayang. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Harry membuka matanya dan memandangi Ginny. "Aku mengerti kau sangat merindukan ayah dan ibumu. Tapi tolong biarkan mereka bahagia di sana, Harry. Kau perlu merelakan mereka dan tidak lagi bergantung pada batu itu."

Ginny kini memandang langsung ke mata Harry. "Kita sudah mendiskusikan ini tadi malam, dan kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menggunakannya lagi. Kau tahu persis betapa kuatnya batu itu mempengaruhimu. Dan betapa buruknya akibat batu itu untuk Albus, untuk Lily, untuk James, dan terutama untukku."

Harry memandang sinar sayu yang terpancar dari mata istrinya. Ia terkesiap, kata-kata Ginny barusan seperti menusuknya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang. Kedua tangan Harry yang menggenggam pergelangantangan Ginny jatuh terhempas ke sisi tubuh Harry begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku." Harry merasa bersalah pernah mempunyai niat seperti itu.

"Hey, Harry. Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Kejadian itu tidak akan terulang lagi, oke."

"Oke. Aku berjanji itu tidak akan terulang lagi, Ginny."

"Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini sekarang. Kau perlu tasmu untuk pergi ke kantor, sayang. Dan aku akan mengambilkannya. Tunggu sebentar." Ginny mendaratkan kecupan kilat pada bibir Harry, menandakan diskusi telah berakhir, dan semua telah kembali seperti semula. Ia meninggalkan Harry yang tersenyum tak habis pikir dengan akhir diskusi yang rumit ini. Harry sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak ingin menelantarkan keluarganya hanya demi egonya semata. Keluarga kecil yang sangat dicintainya.

Harry melirik pada kantung hijau itu lagi, _Aku akan meminta Ginny untuk menyembunyikan batu itu_.

Tak lama, Ginny kembali dengan sebuah tas kerja dan mantel berpergian kepunyan Harry. Ia menyerahkan kedua benda itu kepada suaminya.

Mereka berjalan melewati gadis kecil mereka yang sedang asyik menimang boneka kepunyannya. Gadis kecil bernama Lily tersebut hanya tersenyum menunjukkan giginya saat ayahnya berpamitan padanya. Ginny mengantarkan Harry sampai di pintu keluar rumah mereka.

"Usahakan untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam, sayang. Para Weasley akan datang untuk makan malam nanti, kita merayakan ulang tahun Lily. " Ucap Ginny sambil membetulkan kancing mantel yang dipakai Harry.

Harry menganggkat sebelah alisnya saat memandang Ginny. "Apa kau lupa kau juga seorang Weasley, nyonya?"

Ginny tersenyum dan tetap membetulkan kancing mantel suaminya, tidak mebalas tatapan suaminya. "Yah, tapi sekarang nama belakangku adalah 'Potter', tuan."

Ginny menengadahkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan seringainya kepada Harry.

Seringai Ginny menular, Harry kini juga tersenyum lebar melihat wajah istrinya. "Kau memang penyihir yang pandai, nyonya. Aku tidak salah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Oh, Harry! Kau membuatku malu." Ucap Ginny, pipinya merona. Harry tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Sayag, aku berpikir untuk pergi ke makam orangtuaku setelah pulang kerja. Aku ingin mengunjunginya."

"Kau perlu aku temani?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau akan sibuk membuat kue dan masakan untuk _'Para Weasley'_ itu nanti." Ucap Harry mencolek hidung istrinya. Ginny tersenyum lebar pada cara Harry mengucapkan _'Para Weasley'_-nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mr. Potter. Hari ini mungkin aku akan super sibuk di rumah. Jadi aku minta kau untuk pulang segera setelah urusanmu selesai."

"Oke. Aku berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat, Mrs. Potter." Harry mengecup kening Ginny untuk pamit berangkat ke kantornya.

"Oh iya, Ginny. Aku minta padamu untuk menyembunyikan batu itu dariku. _Please_."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyembunyikannya, sayang." Ginny tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat." Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju ke luar rumah.

"Selamat jalan." Ucap Ginny dengan senyum lebarnya.

Harry ber-_dispparate_ di depan rumahnya. Lalu Ginny menutup pintu rumahnya dan kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Hari ini keluarga besar Weasley akan datang merayakan ulang tahun Lily, gadis kecilnya yang tahun ini telah berusia 5 tahun.

oo00oo000oo00oo

Susana sore ini cukup meriah. Cahaya matahari yang bergerak perlahan ke ufuk barat, kini telah mulai menampakkan rona merahnya. Tak ada hujan salju hari ini. Dan langit masih jernih tidak tertutup kabut awan. Beberapa pohon mulai terlihat menampakkan kehidupan setelah tidur panjang mereka selama musim dingin, seolah bahagia menyambut musim semi yang akan datang sekitar satu bulan lagi. Sore yang indah.

Harry baru saja ber-_apparate_ di dalam komplek pemakaman dekat gereja di _Godric's Hollow_, dengan membawa seikat bunga digenggamannya. Ia berjalan menuju sepasang batu nisan besar yang terletak agak dibelakang komplek pemakaman. Ia sengaja meninggalkan tasnya di kantor, untunglah hari ini tak terlalu banyak urusan _Auror_ yang harus diselesaikannya.

Harry menemukan batu nisan yang ia cari, ia melihat satu buket bunga, masih dengan kartu ucapan, telah bersandar di atas nisan bertuliskan nama ibunya. Ia mengira-ngira siapa yang telah menaruhnya. Mungkin Hagrid? Minerva? Hermione? Horace? Entahlah, Harry pikir pasti salah satu diantara mereka, karena hanya mereka yang masih terus mendatangi makam orangtuanya ini selain dirinya.

Harry berlutut dan menaruh bunga yang dibawanya ke atas makam ibunya.

"_Happy Birthday_, _mum_."

Harry tersenyum. Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia melihat batu nisan orangtuanya. Saat itu malam natal, ia mendengarnya dari nyanyian-nyanyian yang dilantunkan dari dalam gereja. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, malam itu ia nekat mengunjungi _Godric's Hollow_, hanya ditemani oleh Hermione, dan tak ada Ron. Hermione yang menemukan pertama kali nisan kedua orangtuanya. Ada rasa haru, sesak, sedih dan bahagia di dalam dadanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan bukti bahwa orangtuanya benar-benar pernah melawan Voldemort untuknya, mengorbankan nyawa mereka, dan jasad mereka telah dibaringkan dibawah tanah ini. Segala rasa penasarannya seakan runtuh saat ia melihat kedua nisan itu untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya rasa sedih dan sesak yang saat itu mendekap hatinya, menyelubungi penglihatannya dengan air mata. Satu hal yang ia sesali saat itu, ia datang dengan meminum polyjus, tanpa rasa bebas, ia datang tidak dengan wujud aslinya, dan dibawah tekanan perang serta kewaspadaan akan keberadaan para Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort yang sedang berkeliaran. Betapa inginnya saat itu ia berlutut lebih lama untuk melihat makam kedua orangtuanya.

Namun kini perang telah berakhir. Voldemort sudah mati, dan keadilan sudah ditegakkan. Harry bahagia saat Ginny menyetujui sarannya untuk tinggal di _Godric's Hollow_, di rumah orangtuanya. Ginny mengerti bahwa Harry tidak ingin jauh dari orangtuanya, dan Ginny pun tahu Harry merindukan tinggal di rumah orangtuanya itu. Mereka membangun kembali rumah itu dengan sedikit aksen modern. Sebuah rumah impian yang sat ini mereka tinggali dengan keluarga kecil yang telah mereka bentuk. Tak terasa waktu telah berjalan cukup lama semenjak perang besar. Harry dapat mengunjungi makam orangtuanya sesering mungkin hanya untuk mengobati rasa rindunya.

Sebersit ide muncul beberapa hari yang lalu diotaknya saat rasa rindu yang begitu dalam kepada orangtuanya muncul kembali. Harry ingin bertemu lagi dengan orangtuanya, bukan dalam bentuk batu nisan, tepi dalam wujud nyata. Ia teringat akan _Batu kebangkitan_ yang dimilikinya, dan berencana menggunakannya kembali untuk membangkitkan lagi kedua orangtuanya saat hari ulang tahun Lily kecilnya yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun ibunya. Tetapi saat ingin memakainya kemarin, Ginny memergokinya dan tidak setuju dengan ide Harry itu. Harry tahu mengapa. Ginny benar, tidak seharusnya ia menggunakan batu itu lagi.

Harry menegakkan diri setelah beberapa saat termenung mengingat beberapa kejadian itu. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan makam kedua orangtuanya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar komplek pemakaman.

oo00oo000oo00oo

Harry sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Sekitar lima meter di depannya, ia melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang memunggunginya sedang berlutut di trotoar jalan. Harry tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh tudung mantel hitam orang tersebut. Tetapi Harry bisa melihat orang itu sedang berbicara berhadapan dengan gadis kecil berambut merah yang Harry kenal.

"—, aku mau!" ucap gadis kecil itu bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh main kapan saja kau mau, Lily." Orang asing itu menjawab.

"Asiik. Aku akan mengajak Marry bersamaku."

"Siapa Marry?"

"Bonekaku." Jawab Lily polos.

"Baiklah. Tetapi kau harus meminta ijin pada _Dad_ atau _Mum_ untuk mengantarmu, janji?"

Lily menatap orang asing itu dan mengangguk.

"Janji." Ucap Lily dengan senyum manisnya.

_Lily!_, batin Harry.

Harry terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lily begitu senang berbicara dengan orang itu. Perasaan 'waspada-seorang-ayah'nya timbul dengan cepat. Ia curiga orang itu akan berbuat jahat pada Lily, putrinya.

"LILY!" Harry berteriak memanggil anaknya. Salah satu tangannya sudah menggenggam tongkat yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya. Berjaga-jaga.

Lily yang mendengar suara ayahnya memanggil, langsung mengangkat kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"_Daddy_!" Lily kecil tersenyum lebar dan berlari untuk memeluk ayahnya.

Harry langsung berlutut menyambut putri kecilnya dengan pelukan. Orang asing itu tidak berbalik, tetap memunggungi Harry.

"Hey, putri. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Harry saat melepas pelukan Lily.

"Aku sedang bermain dan berbicara dengan kakek itu, _Dad_." Jawab Lily menunjuk ke arah orang asing itu.

Pria asing itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Harry dan Lily.

Lily yang melihat pria itu pergi menjauh, langsung membalikkan tubuh memunggungi Harry.

"Kakek, terimakasih kadonya, bagus banget!" Teriakan Lily tidak membuat langkah pria itu melambat.

"Kau mengenalnya, sayang?" Tanya Harry lembut. Tangannya masih menggenggam tongkat. Ini wilayah _muggle_ dan penyihir, Harry tak ingin berurusan dengan kementrian karena menunjukkan sihir di wilayah dengan _muggle _yang cukup banyak ini.

"Nggak." Jawab Lily. " Tapi kakek itu baik banget, _Dad_. Dia bilang kalau aku sudah besar, pasti aku akan menjadi perempuan sebaik dan secantik Lily yang dia kenal."

Harry terkejut dengan perkataan Lily. Ia kini tahu siapa pria asing itu. Tak salah lagi, ia yakin siapa orang itu. Perlahan Harry berdiri dan mengeluarkan tangan yang sedari tadi memegang tongkat _holly_-nya. Ia menatap pria asing itu yang berjalan semakin menjauhi mereka.

_Profesor Snape_, pikir Harry.

"Terimakasih, Profesor Snape!" Ucap Harry lebih keras, memastikan agar pria itu mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

Ucapan Harry sontak menghentikan langkah Pria yang diketahui sebagai Severus Snape. Ia berhenti sejenak. Harry baru akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri pria itu, tetapi Severus langsung melanjutkan langkahnya dan berbelok di sudut jalan. Harry mencoba mengejarnya dan meninggalkan Lily saat ia melihat Severus berbelok. Tetapi sesampainya di sudut, nihil. Severus Snape telah menghilang. Mungkin ber-_disapparate_.

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya, kecewa. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat Lily berdiri.

oo00oo000oo00oo

"_Daddy_, apa kau mengenal kakek tadi?" Tany Lily kecil saat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan ayahnya, menuju rumah mereka.

"Ya, aku mengenal kakek itu, sayang." Jawab ayahnya.

Harry mulai berpikir tentang apa yang Profesor Snape lakukan di _Godric's Hollow_. Mungkin ingin mengunjungi rumahnya, tetapi mengapa harus menggunakan pkaian tertutup seperti itu? Lagipula kalau dia memang ingin mengunjungi rumahnya, ia tidak akan kabur kan saat Harry sapa.

_Atau mungkin Profesor Snape sedang mengunjungi tempat lain di sini. Mungkin—, makam ibunya!  
Ya, pasti ia kesana. Hari ini ibunya berulang tahun. Profesor Snape pasti ingin mengunjungiya.  
Dan buket bunga itu—, mungkinkah?_

"Sayang, maukah kau menemani _Daddy_ mengunjungi makan kakek dan nenekmu sebentar?" Tanya Harry kepada Lily.

"Mau." Jawab Lily dengan anggukan.

Harry tersenyum. Mereka langsung berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, menuju komplek pemakaman di dekat gereja.

oo00oo000oo00oo

Harry kembali berada di depan batu nisan kedua orangtuanya. Lily yang merasa sedikit ketakutan karena suasana pemakaman yang sepi, kini merapatkan tubuhnya ke kaki Harry.

Harry melihat dua paket bunga yang berada di atas nisan ibunya, salah satunya adalah yang tadi ia bawa.

Harry berlutut untuk melihat lebih dekat buket bunga satu lagi, ia menggapai kartu ucapan yang masih menggantung di buket bunga itu. Harry membacanya.

_'Happy Birthday, Lily.'_

Tak ada kata lainnya. Tak terdapat pula nama pengirimnya. Tetapi Harry mengenal tulisan tangan ini. Ia tahu ini adalah buket bunga dari Profesor Snape untuk ibunya. Pria itu benar-benar masih mencintai ibunya, ia ingat kapan ibunya berulang tahun.

Harry tersenyum menatap kartu itu, kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melihat Lily sedang mencoba membaca nama yang terdapat di batu nisan itu.

"_Daddy_, apa nenek bernama Lily Evans-Potter?" Tanya Lily sat meninggalkan nisan kedua orangtua Harry.

"Ya, sayang. Nama nenekmu adalah Lily Evans." Jawab Harry.

"Kata kakek tadi, aku mirip dengan Lily Evans, _Dad_."

Harry tertegun memandang putrinya, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, kau memang mirip dengan nenekmu, sayang."

"Berarti kakek itu mengenal nenek?"

"Ya, dia sangat mengenal nenekmu."

"Kalau begitu, maukah _Daddy_ kapan-kapan mengantarku main kerumahnya? Kakek itu bilang _Daddy_ tahu rumahnya."

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"Ya, kakek itu baik sekali _Dad_, dia bilang aku boleh main kerumahnya kapan pun. Dia bilang dia punya banyak mainan untukku, untuk Albus, dan juga untuk James."

Harry tersenyum, "Baiklah, kapan-kapan _Dad_ akan mengantarmu main ke rumahnya. Ayo kita cepat pulang, _Mum_ pasti sudah membuat kue untukmu."

"Kue? Horeee!"

Harry mengangkat tubuh Lily dan mengendongnya, mereka keluar komplek pemakaman itu dan berjalan menusuri trotoar menuju rumah mereka.

"Apa _Grandma_ Molly dan _Grandpa_ Arthur datang, _Dad_?"

"Tentu saja mereka datang, sayang. Hugo juga datang."

"Hugo datang? Asiiik!" Ucap Lily bahagia. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu sepupunya, Hugo.

Harry melihat dari tadi Lily memegang sebuah bola kecil di dalam genggamannya. Ia mengira mungkin benda itu adalah pemberian Profesor Snape.

"Sayang, apa benda ditangamu itu adalah kado dari kakek tadi?"

"YUP!" Ucap sambil tersenyum bersemangat.

Lily membuka bola itu agar ayahnya dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Harry melihat sebuah bola kaca berisi rusa berwarna putih bersih hinga terlihat bersinar di dalam bola. Tetapi rusa itu tidak memiliki tanduk. Ia melihat hewan itu berlarian mengelilingi bola, meninggalkan jejak sulur-sulur samar dibelakangnya.

Harry memeperhatikannya dengan lebih seksama. Rusa itu tidak berbulu putih. Harry melihat rusa itu seperti terbuat dari asap, seperti terbuat dari kabut yang padat. Rusa itu seperti patronus, bercahaya perak saat berlari. Ia memperhatikan setangkai bunga yang melayang di pusat bola. Bunga itu juga terbuat dari kabut keperakan. Sangat indah.

"Kakek tadi bilang, kalau bunga yang ditengah ini adalah bunga Lily, seperti namaku. Cantik ya, _Dad_?"

Harry menatap putrinya dan kembali tersenyum. "Ya, memang sangat cantik."

"Oh iya, _Daddy_ belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu ya?" Senyum menghiasi wajah Harry. "Selamat ulang tahun, Lily. Putri _Daddy_ yang paling cantik."

"Apa Daddy sudah menyiapkan kado untukku?" Tanya Lily polos.

"Hmmh.. sepertinya belum."

"Yaaah, _Daddy_." Lily cemberut.

Melihat tingkah anaknya, Harry tertawa.

"Jangan _ngambek_ dong, sayang. Tentu saja _Daddy_ sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu. Ayo kita cepat pulang, supaya kau bisa membuka kado dari _Daddy_ secepatnya."

Lily kemali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya untuk Harry. "Apakah kadonya besar, _Dad_?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Senyum jahil menghiasi wajah Harry.

oo00oo000oo00oo

Sesosok banyangan perak berbentuk wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahun melayang di atas sebuah nisan dengan tulisan _'Lily Evans-Potter'_. Sosok itu tersenyum hangat melihat kepergian Harry dan Lily yang sedang berbicara asyik.

Ia berbalik dan mencoba melayang rendah untuk melihat dua paket bunga yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia kembali menunduk saat melihat sebuah kartu ucapan yang terbuka di atas nisan. Ia membacanya dan tersenyum. Ia mengenal baik tulisan tangan itu.

"Terimakasih, Sev."

Lalu sosok itu menghilang kembali.

**SELESAI**

* * *

Reply from the fic '_Terimakasih, Lily._' :

To Ambudaff : ambuuuuu, makasih banget udah direview. Seneng deh, hehe.  
Prof. Snape kan udah nggak tugas, trus udah alih profesi jadi penulis, mbu. makanya sekarang nggak awas dia. Segitu cintanya sama lily sampe lupa daratan. :D  
Ooo, ternyata bikin boneka salju itu mainan semua umur toh *maklum mbu, nggak pernah :p*  
Dan yang dollar itu, astaga itu beneran fatal banget. Ya ampun aku lupaaaa. *nyengir*  
Makasih koreksinya dan semangatnya ya, mbu. Aku masih butuh banyak bimbinganmu.  
*peluk ambu erat-erat* : )

To skyesphantom : halo juga : )  
Hehe, kasian ya snape kena imperius sampe disorientasi waktu gitu : )  
Makasih ya udah review. Semangat.

To chandagates : *nyengir malu-malu sambil jejerin jempol yg nggak ada abisnya*  
Waah, nggak nyangka bisa bikin kamu terharu.  
Makasih ya udah review. Makasih juga jempolnya. Banyak banget loh XD


End file.
